vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Libra Dohko
Summary Libra Dohko is the Gold Saint in the constellation Libra in Saint Seiya. He is one of the oldest characters in the manga next to Aries Shion, as they both appear in the previous Holy War, and is most known by his role as Dragon Shiryu's mentor. He is also referred to as Old Master by all of the Saints of Athena as a sign of respect, even though his only true student is Shiryu. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-C, possibly High 4-C | Unknown Name: Libra Dohko Origin: Saint Seiya Gender: Male Age: 261 (Physicially about 18) Classification: Human, Gold Saint Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability, Agility, Endurance, 7th and 8th sense user, can counter or nullify any technique after seeing it being used once, Flight/Levitation, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Energy Blasts, atom manipulation and destruction (can bypass durability by hitting the atoms of the opponent), can travel and cross dimensions, higher senses to track people and events over large distances and possibly through dimensions, can attack non-physical beings, can ressurrect via 8th sense, can see future events in his sleep. Attack Potency: Star Level+, Possibly Larger Star Level (Is far above the 20th Century Gold Saints in terms of power) | Unknown Speed: FTL+ | MFTL+ via power-scaling Lifting Strength: Class 100+ Striking Strength: Class XGJ+ | Uknown Durability: Superhuman+ '''(without the cloth)(comparable to Kanon if not superiour), '''Star level+ (with Libra Gold Cloth), (requires absolute zero to be frozen) | Unknown Stamina: Nearly Limitless (Gold saints are stated to be able to fight for a thousand days) Range: Planetary Standard Equipment: 'Libra Gold Cloth and various weapons that come with it (2 Swords, 2 Tonfas, 2 Lances, 2 Nunchuks, 2 Sansetsukons and 2 Shields) 'Intelligence: '''Skilled fighter. Has battled for many years. Average otherwise. '''Weaknesses: '''Can't survive in space for long '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Rozan Shō Ryū Ha (Rising Dragon Punch): Dohko intensifies his cosmos and gives an upward blow be it punch or kick. The upward release of energy is comparable to the image of a majestic dragon rising towards the sky. A breath and drag violently hitting the opponent rose into the air with the image of a dragon devouring the opponent; Sometimes the attack is not completely vertical as when it slightly rotates around it's prey. * Rozan Hyaku Ryū Ha (One Hundred Rising Dragons): Dokho stands with legs apart and the palms of his hands facing the opponent, then erupts his cosmos as intensely as possible while throwing a horde of 100 Dragons towards the enemy who is destroyed by the devouring dragons. * Rozan Ryuu Hi Shou: Unlike the Shou Ryuu Ha, which summons dragon energy to uppercut an opponent vertically, the Ryuu Hi Shou dragon energy lunges at its target horizontally. * Rozan Kou Ryuu Ha: '''This is basically a suicidal attack, embodied in a dragon energy which sends Libra flying higher and higher through the planet's atmosphere and ultimately blasting through it into space. He can, however, drag someone else along for the ride to suffer the same fate. * '''Athena Exclamation: '''An attack that creates a miniature big bang. Requires the help of three Gold saints to acheive. '''Key: Base | 8th Sense Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Saint Seiya Category:Tier 4 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Flight Category:Telekinesis